For Him
by Bees-in-a-davidbowie-shirt
Summary: The first time that Yuri and Otabek run from the Angels, as well as many other firsts...


The two ran down the street. Running from Yuri's crazy 'Angels', from life in general. They never looked back.

Yuri was the wild, crazy one. He would take the risks, he would do something that should not have been done. Smoke despite the fact that he was a skater, drink right after turning 16 despite the fact that he still should not have been able to.

For everything Yuri did that should not have been done, Otabek made up for it. He carried Yuri back to his room after he passed out from drinking(and stayed with him and helped him get over the hangover), threw the cigarettes and lighters away. Take him on his motorcycle wherever he asked.

No one really noticed the relationship at first. They didn't make it obvious, like Viktor and Yuuri did. They didn't run around kissing each other on the ice, screaming they loved each other(because, in their minds, you didn't need to do all that stuff to prove your love). They didn't give each other rings like they were in some cheesy romance anime.

They pretty much just spent all their time with each other, tagging each other in pictures almost all the time. Visiting each other.

Fangirls screamed about Yuri finally having an actual friend. Some shipped them, despite not knowing of their relationship. They really had some crazy chemistry.

The first time Otabek let Yuri drive the motorcycle was when they were running. Just running, just for fun. It was a bit after Yuri had gotten his chest surgery, he was hyped. As in, bouncing off the walls, laughing because FINALLY he didn't have to wear a binder, he FINALLY didn't have to wear sports bras, none of that.

Otabek had smiled at him, then taught him how to drive the motorcycle. Afterwards, there were many times that, when Otabek came over(or Yuri went to him), Yuri was the one seen riding around on a motorcycle. Everyone freaked about this.

Yuri went from cigarettes to e cigarettes.

No one noticed except for Otabek.

No one stopped him except Otabek.

Whenever they were together, nothing else seemed to matter.

Of course, they did video call Otabek's sister a few times whenever they were at Yuri's place(because the little girl had grown pretty fond of Yuri), but right after that it was more cuddling. Sometimes they would go right out to eat after.

Yuri was small, Yuri was light, Yuri was tiny. It was adorable, really.

Of course, after the people in charge of all the skating stuff FINALLY gave him permission to start on testosterone, he wasn't that light anymore, but he was still light enough.

So, it was kind of expected that he wouldn't be able to hold his alcohol.

After he finally reached the legal drinking age of Russia, he legally went into a bar(still got questioned) for the first time.

He passed out after a few drinks.

Jokes were amazing to these two.

April Fools day was the best, because it was prank wars galore.

Putting bubble wrap or plastic wrap on a door, tripping each other, pouring Kool Aid over their arm to make it look like they're hurt.

Three years into their relationship, Yuri was the one that did the breaking up prank. Otabek was silent when Yuri first said the words.

For a minute, Yuri had thought that he hadn't heard. But then Otabek had stood up, grabbed a backpack, and started putting his things into it.

Yuri had called for him, shouting, 'It's April fools day! I didn't mean it!' as the other man swung the pack onto his back and walked out of the house.

Otabek had returned later that night, feeling bad and thinking, _Well. It is April Fools day. Maybe he is just joking._

Yuri had fallen asleep next to the front door of his apartment, the dried tear streaks on his face. Otabek had thrown his pack elsewhere and picked up Yuri, taking him to bed.

'Lets never do that again,' he had whispered.

They were literally inseparable after that. Two halves of one whole.

For Valentine's Day the next year, Otabeks sister had got them shirts, wrapped in a little bundle. One was blue, the other was red.

Wrapped up in Yuri's shirt was a note that said, 'Use protection! ;]'

Wrapped in Otabeks shirt was a purple condom.

After six years of dating, they ran away.

Otabek was twenty-four, Yuri was twenty-two.

It was during the off season, and they had both been joking about getting married for a few weeks. Viktor and Yuuri both assumed they were joking, but still threatened them, saying, 'If you even think of getting married, were disowning you!'

So they ran, not to the states, but back to where Yuri's Grandpa had lived(he had died three years ago).

They got married in his Grandpa's house, because that was what Yuri thought of when he said 'home', and Yuri's home was Otabek's home.

They only needed each other.


End file.
